oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
O'Zaiaku
History The youngest city of a young kingdom. O'Zaiku is never called that, instead its inhabitants and frequenters opt for some of its many nicknames. Wide-eyed gamblers and risk takers have christened it the City of Youth. However the multiple gangs and those who came there to forget have titled it differently, the City of Sin. This newly created and populated city was spear-headed by Emperor Thompson himself to make sure everything came about quickly and orderly. However those who he worked with personally all have the same story to tell. He was quicker than normal, more eccentric than normal, covered up more than normal, and definitely drunker than normal. But enough about that, here's why people go O'Zaiaku. Maybe your life has taken a turn for the worse, your life is full of troubles, and all fortune has been made scarce. Well, welcome to O'Zaiaku, the city of New Beginnings! Come to experience great wealth, excitement, and intrigue at every corner! Take a walk around the winding streets of our beautiful city, make new friends, or forget old troubles. Take in the brilliant lights under the clear star-lit skies. Gaze at the warm sunsets from the villa rooftops and when the night comes be ready to start a new life. Countless diversions await: gamble in the casinos, enjoy the theaters, or just stay in the exclusive executive suites that will shelter you and cater to your every whim. So if life's worries have weighed you down, if you need an escape from your troubles, or if you just need an opportunity to begin life again, join us, let go, and leave the world behind at O'Zaiaku. Geography O'Zaiaku is located on a flat plains as far as the eye can see from one of it's glorious hotels. They say in the night the strip's lights can be seen for miles. They would be right. Religion Within the city, the one god that is celebrated above all else is Arshea, with the city's cathedral being one of her's. Gangs The Cult of Arshea - The most prominent gang in O'Zaiaku is the Cult of Arshea. They control most of the brothels and are of course based in their Cathedral. However they are not keen on expanding their territory and their church militants are mostly occupied with protecting territory they already have and taking back territory stolen from them. The High Rollers - The leaders of the Strip. They control the heart of the city with their casinos and luxury suites. These men and their soldiers walk around in fine suits and dapper hats and always with a certain politeness about them. Inside the Strip they are courteous enforcers making sure that things don't get too crazy inside and outside the casinos. Outside they are ruthless, gun wielding fighters. The Drunken Sailors - The creators and suppliers of booze on the Strip. They control the breweries inside tThe city and surrounding vineyards. Outside the strip they even control their, albeit smaller and less grandiose, casinos and gambling dens. Their sailors all claim to be ex-air navy, wearing white and blue sailor uniforms, and many have the moves to prove them. Drunken berserkers, monks, and boxers fill their ranks. These three main gangs live with tentative truces, with small skirmishes happening but with no major gain or loss of territory occurring. Otherwise a moderate amount of lesser gangs control whatever pockets of territory they can claim and often make incursions against one another. Places of Interest The Strip - A long road that cuts through the heart of O'Zaiaku with either side flanked by casinos, gambling dens, theaters, clubs, and whatever diversions you can think of. See those men in suits? Befriend them, maybe even tip them if you're playing at their tables. Whatever you do, just don't piss them off. Cathedral of Arshea - Need to scratch that itch? Come over here and pick out from our wide variety of beautiful "ladies and men" to suit your needs. And don't worry, our clerics and militants are more than happy to make sure everything goes well and safe and confidential. Temple to Cayden - Want to have a good time or forget a bad one? The Temple to Cayden is also located adjacent to some of the best watering holes on the continent, with a large variety of liquors, wines, and beers, there's no way you can go wrong here. One last message If you leave through any of the main roads or exits, a short message from a female voice can be heard as you leave. "One second, before you go. We hope you've enjoyed your visit. Farewells can be hard, letting go can be the most difficult thing in the world even if it takes all your strength to hang on. As a visitor of O'Zaiaku, you know that truth better than anyone. The creator of this city believed that one's life could be made anew every day, that fortunes were more than the wealth in your hands. Love, life, family, those to care for and those who will care for you: to those who know these joys, O'Zaiaku holds little they don't already have. Out in the world, beyong these walls, that is your chance to begin again. I hope that you will return in happier times. Until then, O'Zaiaku, and I, will hold you in our hearts." Category:Sheng Cities Category:Cities